Where Are U now
by CupFullOfFanfics
Summary: A small Scomiche snip from a fanfic I'm working on and wanted to know how people would like it. Kinda confusing it's in the middle of the story but when I actually post the chapters it'll make sense so please be patient and wait for the rest of the story just wanted some feedback and it's kinda a one shot too
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger Warnings: Mention of Self harm but no actual violence.**

 **A/N: Okay I'm not going to lie this is probably really confusion just wanted to see who would want to read my next fanfiction in the makes as we speak. This is kinda in the dead center of the fanfic (or maybe sooner since I don't know how or when I'm going to end it.) I haven't published chapter one yet but I got this idea while listening to Just for now and Where are U now and this came from it. Be as brutal as you want with the reviews/comments.**

Even after two weeks from the Fiji trip and a month from getting out of the hospital Scott still couldn't grasp the fact that his best friend had a drunk one night stand with his 'boyfriend' that he didn't even love. Now it didn't bother Scott that Alex cheated on him because technically Scott's cheated on Alex with Mitch hundreds of times but he never slept with the tenor. That's what bothered Scott was that Alex got to Mitch before he could is what was killing Scott for the past two weeks. The time at the house was absolute hell from Mitch trying to start some conversation or trying to apologize to him running out of alcohol to make him feel numb since Mitch and the rest of his 'friends' had removed everything and anything that could be used to harm himself again. Things were hard and everyone knew even their fans, Scott saw Mitch Scrolling through the #StayStrongScott hashtag whenever he was just passing the time and didn't know Scott was behind him. It's been about a week from Scott getting to leave the hospital after his 'accident' and the rest of PTX wanted to just cancel the show or at least let Scott go easy, but Scott just wanted to hear Mitch's voice again. That was the thing he missed and hated the most during the month of being surrounded by the doctors playing dumb on who he was. Mitch's voice was the thing that made him feel the best sensations in the world, but Mitch's voice also made him feel the sharp pain of jealousy, betrayal and a broken heart all from Alex.

Finally Scott came out of his train of thought from Kirstie gently shaking Scott's arm that wasn't covered in bandages. "Hey you okay there Scotter… You were scratching at your arm again.. You know we don't have to do this…" Kirstie said as if a sad little sister which Scott found some amusement in but also some annoyance. "Yeah it just itched I swear I'm fine." Scott said with a smile as he looked up to see the stage in view but his eye quickly focused onto the floral purple print button up shirt that was clinging to Mitch's chest. Scott stared for a moment as all the mixed feelings hit him once again, the blonde had started to scratch more at the bandages covering his healing arms but of course Kirstie was there to stop Scott from actually damaging himself again. "Look I don't know what's happening between you guys but… You need to talk it out this really isn't helping either of you and you both know it." Kirstie could have easily ranted for hours but for one Scott wouldn't have listened and just stared at Mitch's body from afar but also the stage crew told them it was show time and cut the lights off so they could get to their parts on the stage. The three oblivious members of the group were ahead but Mitch was sure to be in the mass of them only to glance at Scott who seemed to be frozen in his place. Scott felt a small pair of hands gently rest on his shoulders but he heard Esther's voice follow soon after. "You know you don't have to do this everyone will understand." Esther said almost in a motherly tone. Scott didn't want to argue or talk at the moment since all he saw ahead of him was Mitch's beautiful brown eyes shining in the light of the fans phones taking pictures. The eyes alone were enough to drag Scott onto the stage with his place next to Mitch. Once Scott looked down at the floor like they all did before their show he just felt all the pent up anger and pain build up when he heard the first line of "Just for now" come out of Mitch's lips and his spot light turn on followed by Kirstie's. The fans went wild and got louder with each voice added on but when it was Scott's turn he stayed silent and his light turned on but he hadn't looked up like the other two, his hands were clenched in tight fists that turned his knuckles white. Everyone in the band had different opinions on what the meaning behind the song was, but the song was far too close to Scott's current life and it simply made him mad. Mitch and Kirstie looked at one another then Scott with concerned looks on their faces but when Kirstie had tried to take a step towards the baritone he pulled the microphone to his lips and sang the first thing that came to his mind that was full of rage.

"I gave you the key when the door wasn't open. Just admit it. Now I'm all alone and my joys turned to moping" Scott squeezed his eyes shut as he heard his voice echo through the sold out concert, but it wasn't a moment later did Mitch start singing his lines of the song without even questioning it. It took a few seconds for the other members to sing along thankfully for Scott his part wasn't as big for the harmony but he just stared at the ground and dug his dull nails into his hand. It wasn't till Scott looked up to see Mitch directly singing towards him but a way the blonde's never heard of it was anger and as if Mitch meant every word he sang to Scott. Now Scott could just tell the emotion in Mitch's voice over the screaming amount of fans but what made his anger finally boil over is when he saw the tears in Mitch's eyes that he had to wipe away with his hand during his 'chorus' of the beat. At this point the fans had quieted down a bit since they saw their 'queen' cry in front of them. Scott with his mic tightly in his hand cut Mitch off to sing his next part as he took a few steps towards the brunette, but where his voice was soothing like in the album was replaced with a deep anger and pain with every word he spoke. The three other singers on stage were completely confused but just continued with the song but kept a close eye on the two, once Scott finished his chorus the both seemed to be just staring at each other. That was technically their first fight they've ever had if you would even call it that since they were both fighting but deep down the two best friends knew they both meant every single word. Well Scott did and he didn't want Alex or anyone else taking Mitch away from him again. So before he or Mitch would go into the small riff section before going into the third chorus he dropped his Mic and went over to cup both sides of Mitch's face to kiss him deeply, all the pain of seeing his Mitch with someone else for all these years was finally lifting off his shoulders especially when he felt the brunette kiss back. To say the least the crowd was going crazy.

 **A/N So hope you like it I know it going to make much sense but oh well, please share with your friends and leave reviews. The actual beginning of this fanficiton is going to be published hopefully sometimes soon? Anyways thanks so much for reading and hopefully you stick around. ~TM**


	2. BIG NEWS

HELLO EVERYONE! Wow I've been gone for _SO_ long but I'm happy to tell you that I'll be posting the first 'chapter' to my new fanfiction. If you haven't read the small one shot I made FOREVER ago (in January I think?) it's based off this fanfiction. I'm very excited but I am going to warn you that it is pretty graphic so please if it makes you uncomfortable please either skip the chapters with graphic parts or don't read it at all. All the rest of the information about the fanfiction will be in the first chapter posted. The fanfiction is called Fatal Obsession so please feel free to check in every once in awhile for the first chapter.


End file.
